


Heat

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Series: Gladnoct Week 2017 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Fire Magic, Gladnoct Week, M/M, Riding, Smut, also don't read this it's trash, i headcanon that noctis is best at fire out of all the elements, this whole thing is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: When one had such easy control of their magic, one found interesting ways to apply it.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *hasn't written outright smut since 2012*  
> Me: *isn't very good at writing it anyway*  
> Me: YOLO

Noctis' breath hitched as he ground back against Gladio. His pace was slow, rocking as his fingertips explored the expanse of skin beneath him. Languidly, he rolled his hips as he traced patterns on Gladio's skin, leaving behind faint red streaks. His fingers were bright red, coated in the magic of his affinity, the fire that he had so much control over.

He rubbed them down Gladio's sides, watching in fascination as goosebumps raised on his flesh. Slowing his pace further, he focused more heat into his fingers, scratching lightly over Gladio's abdominals, rubbing circles over his sides and pulling his fingers through the trail of curly brown hair leading up to Gladio's belly button. His hands ghosted lightly up Gladio's torso, finding purchase on his chest as Noctis picked his pace back up. The faint sound of skin slapping mixed with groans and sighs, creating an odd sort of harmony that Noctis' magic thrummed to, spreading across his hands and then pulling back into his fingers. Warming his palms as he ran them over hardened nubs of pink flesh, earning a grunt from Gladio and a strong thrust that nearly dislodged him.

Noctis slowed again, gritting his teeth against the shock of pleasure that had traveled up his spine, spreading across his skin and settling in his loins. Not wanting this to end so quickly, he fell back into his previous leisurely pace, once again rolling his hips against Gladio as his focus returned to his task. If he lost control, the magic would dissipate, far too weak to flair out. Instead he concentrated it back into his fingers, watching the skin grow bright red yet again, a numbing feeling that was not at all painful, as he leaned over further and traced his fingers up the taut skin of Gladio's neck. Running his fingers over the bobbing adam's apple as Gladio swallowed, tracing the veins that shown prominently in Gladio's effort to keep control of himself, curling lightly around the man's throat, not squeezing but simply resting there. Noctis looked up into Gladio's eyes, darkened nearly black and filled with a mixture of trust, love and lust as they watched him.

Removing his fingers from Gladio's throat, he dragged them back down over his skin, pausing to roll his nipples between fingertips and simultaneously clenching down on the length inside of him. Just to tease, of course, but from the way Gladio's body shuddered and arched into his touch, it was clear how much of an effect he truly had on his shield. Smirking minutely, he continued to rub the peaks with the pads of his thumbs, the muscles of his legs tightening with effort as he steadily lifted himself halfway off of Gladio’s sex only to let it fill him entirely as he lowered again. He kept the pace achingly sluggish, brushing his fingers over the lines of ink in Gladio’s skin, tracing along the artwork over his chest and shoulders. The digits gripping into his thighs became almost bruising, hands shaking with need as the older man’s senses were assaulted from multiple points.

Gladio quickly grew tired of the light touches and teasing clenches, his own fingers digging into Noctis' thighs before sliding up to encircle his hips, thrusting upward at a fast pace. Seizing control from the prince. Noctis tipped his head back, the magic fading from his fingers in wispy tendrils of smoke as his mind clouded with sensation. He bit down on his lip in an effort not to let the sounds clawing their way out of his throat escape, still aware in the back of his mind that the walls of the scrappy little motel their group had chosen were thin. The thought was just as soon pushed out of his mind when Gladio slipped out of him, leaving him groaning in displeasure. The shield only grinned slightly, squeezing Noctis' supple flesh reassuringly before rolling them over.

Settling between the prince's thighs, he lifted a pale leg, letting it rest over the crook of his arm, before pressing back in. With the control firmly out of Noctis' hands now, he could only dig his fingers into Gladio's skin, moving his hips again in time with his lover's, throwing his head back as his body was wracked with pleasure again and again and again. Gladio placed his head in the junction between Noctis' neck and shoulder, mouthing and sucking at the skin as he rocked himself into the smaller form of his lover, his prince, his purpose. A thick, tattooed arm snaked under the prince's bottom, lifting his hips for easier access. Adjusting him enough to hit just the right spot.

Noctis was too gone with pleasure to stop the sounds from coming out of his mouth. It rolled over him in waves, pulsing through his body and sending sparks to all of his extremities. Each thrust was punctuated with a yelp, a moan, a gasp, a sigh, and the red trails left down Gladio's back were decidedly not from a trace of magic, but the bite of blunt and uneven nails. He clung to the other man, riding out the stimulation as the bed shook, thumping rhythmically against the wall.

Gladio pulled himself up, lifting Noctis’ other leg as he settled both of them over his shoulders, reaching his arms up on both sides of the form underneath him and curling his fingers into the sheets for purchase as his pace quickened. Rutting into his prince and hitting his prostate with each flush joining of their bodies. Noctis’ head was reeling, all thought lost to him, eyes rolled back as he simply _felt_. Absently, he pulled his fingers from Gladio’s skin, reaching a hand to his own throbbing length as he started to stroke and pull at it. Almost immediately he was thrown into climax, his entire body coiling tight in his gratification before slowly beginning to relax. Stripes of cum decorated his torso, coating his fingers and dripping down his side, some of it having even dotted Gladio’s sweaty skin.

Gladio himself was clenching his jaw, still fucking into Noctis’ pliant body as he chased his own release. Noctis stroked his fingers over Gladio’s face, sans magic this time, running them over his jawline and scratching lightly at his beard as he soothed him. Gradually, finally, Gladio slowed to a stop, panting over his lover as he struggled to hold himself up, not wanting to crush the smaller man. Uncaring of this particular concern, Noctis simply pulled Gladio down atop him, softly running his fingers over the red lines adorning his back. He smiled as he felt lips press into the side of his head, into his wet hair, over his eyelids and his cheekbones before finally reaching his own lips. They kissed lazily as they lay in bed together, still coming down from their high. Eventually they’d get up and clean themselves off; rest up and prepare for another day of roughing it in the wilds, following their duties. For now however, they’d enjoy the feeling of skin pressed against skin and the lingering heat of pleasurable activity. Possibly of Noctis’ magic as well, though he regrettably hadn’t been able to hold it up the entire time.

A shame, really. He was having fun showing it off.

“So that was what you wanted to try, huh?” Gladio mumbled against his lips. He didn’t wait for Noctis to answer as he started pressing small kisses to the side of his mouth, trailing down his chin before reaching his neck again. Noctis nodded, threading his fingers into Gladio’s hair.

“Mmhmm.”

He was tempted to ask how the magic felt for his shield, but when he thought about it, Gladio’s body language during the act easily answered that question.

“Wanna try it again sometime?” he asked instead. Gladio shrugged a shoulder, wrapping his arms around his prince.

“If you’re up to it.”

Yeah. Noctis thought he’d definitely be up to trying it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Gladio: If you could do that with your fire magic, how come you keep hitting the rest of us every time you throw a lightning spell? >:(
> 
> Noctis: I never said I was that good at lightning spells. :/


End file.
